Automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B) is a cooperative surveillance technique used for air traffic control and related applications. ADS-B-equipped aircraft determine their position using a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) such as the United States Global Positioning System (GPS), or other position-determining equipment. The determined position of the aircraft is then combined with other data such as the type of aircraft, the speed of the aircraft, the aircraft's flight number, and whether the aircraft is turning, climbing, or descending and broadcast from the aircraft. Other ADS-B transceivers integrated into the air traffic control system or installed aboard other aircraft use the broadcast information, which is periodically updated, to provide users with an accurate depiction of real-time aviation traffic, both in the air and on the ground.